It Depends on the Weather
by CatalinaRose
Summary: *completed* Just how much of a persons life depends on the weather? Can your destiny really be decided without you? Rating for (some) language and (some) dark themes. D\G G\A F\A. R &R, Let me know if you have a better summery!
1. Ginny's Broken Heart

It Depends on the Weather  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I'm one of those "pitiful" writers who can't come up with their own characters, so Draco, Ginny, and the rest of the Harry Potter Co. Belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: The following story was typed while listening to show tunes…I don't listen to show tunes on a regular basis, and I'm not sure where this story is going… It starts out as an extremely typical D\G story…there will be some twists eventually. For now let's call it a test run….  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny's broken heart  
  
He watched her from a small grove near the lake as she scampered down the hill from the ornate doors of the Great Hall. He smiled very slightly in spite of himself. She was beautiful, running towards him, her flaming red hair flying behind her, the bright early September giving her natural highlights…  
  
Draco blinked hard, pushing his silver blond hair out of his eyes. Now was not the time to be swept away by the untamed beauty of Ginny Weasley. Oh God, of all times this was not the time. Calm. Be calm. Be nice. Don't do anything rash.  
  
"You wanted to see me Draco?" Ginny asked sweetly, looking up at him out of her innocent brown eyes.  
  
No. Thought Draco contritely…I've been hoping you wouldn't be able to make it. Why didn't you have plans? Every other fifth year girl in the school is in Hogsmeade for their first weekend off since school started, and you're here, no doubt hoping for a picnic!  
  
"Uh…Draco?" Ginny repeated curiously, waving her hand in front of his steely gray eyes, which were currently far away looking and had an almost glassy look to them. "Draaaco?"  
  
Draco shook his head. She was here, and this had to be done. Probably better he did it now, she could start out the new school year…unattached.  
  
"Yeah Ginny… I wanted to see you…we….uh…need to talk."  
  
Ginny sat down on the grass at his feet and looked up at the Slytherin who had been her boyfriend since early last year. "Okay…talk."  
  
Draco pushed his hair out of his eyes again. "GinnyI'mbreakingupwithyoupleasejustgoawayanddon'taskwhy!" He muttered in one breath.  
  
Ginny gaped at him. She wasn't positive of what he had just said, but something in his voice reminded him of the coldhearted boy she had feared as a child. "In..English…please…" she said, her voice trembling.  
  
Draco sighed, and then repeated his past sentence. He watched a shadow fall across her face, and dark, hurt, sorrowful cloud that seemed to block out the bright sun that surrounded the couple. He pretended not to notice. "Are you gonna go Ginny? Or should I?"  
  
"Shut up-Malfoy." Ginny hissed in a whisper as her face began to crumple. She turned and ran from him, back towards the Great Hall. Had she been looking back from the very beginning, she might have noticed that his lip trembled ever-so-slightly as she ran away from him. By the time she managed to chance one last look back at him, any trace of sadness on his face had been replaced by his trademark sneer. "Hmmph!" said Ginny tearfully. She let the massive double doors slam behind her.  
  
Draco stood in the grove, which now seemed a lot darker. He uncrumpled a ripped and tattered note, and reread it for the thousandth time since it had been delivered by a silver and black owl a few hours ago. A green, silver and gold ribbon had tied the pale parchment at first, but that ornament lay long abandoned on the floor of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Draco  
  
This silliness with the Weasley Girl has gone on long enough. Break it off now, or face the consequences. Your mother and I are looking forward to this Halloween, as I'm sure you are as well. I'm sure you'll make your father proud.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
  
  
Just what I always wanted. Draco grumbled as he finally headed back to the castle. To make my father proud. He recrumpled the note into a ball, feeling fury dance inside of him. With one definite movement, not even looking back over his shoulder, he lobbed the note into the lake. He had done what he absolutely had to. Now he was through.  
  
  
  
  
  
*And that's chapter one. It's not very good; it's just a little ditty to try out my account. I swear it will get better, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE review and let me know! If you don't want to wait for an improvement, send me a plot line! I aim to please and would be happy to give you practically any plot line you ask for. REVIEW! * 


	2. Sunny Days When the World Ended

Chapter 2  
  
The sunny days the world ended…  
  
Harry and Co are not mine. If they were, I would not be writing fanfics after one in the morning.  
  
There were times; Fred Weasley thought bitterly, that he dearly wished he had not agreed to come back to Hogwarts on an "Educational Apprenticeship." Today was one of those times. He had seen them again. "Them." He scoffed softly. Those two. The two people in the world who knew him better than anyone else. The two people in the world who had hurt him more than he thought possible. Them. Together.  
  
He was sitting on a shimmering armchair in one of Hogwarts many teacher common rooms. The teacher dormitories were much like those of the students, only a bit more equipped and fancier. Basically though, it had a normal common room full of shimmering furniture, and then two staircases curling up to single rooms instead of dorms. Normally, this particular dormitory was an extra one, left empty. This year Dumbledore's three educational apprentices, Fred and George Weasley, and Angelina Johnson were using it.  
  
In the midst of Fred's thoughts, the door to the common room swung open, and Fred nearly jumped up in surprise, fearing what he was going to see. A moment later he breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Ginny. His relief soon turned to dismay however, when he realized she was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Gin!" gasped Fred. "What on earth is the matter?"  
  
Ginny stared deadly at her brother, still crying to hard to talk. After the scene with Draco on the lawn she had run nearly blindly to the Apprentice Dormitory, knowing in her heart that it didn't matter if she found Fred, George of Angelina there, for any of the three would try to comfort her. She was glad it had been Fred though, if she could be glad about anything. He had always been her favorite brother, even though she and Ron were closer in age. Don't misunderstand, she loved all her brothers dearly, but Bill and Charlie were so much older than she was that sometimes they seemed more like uncles. Percy was rather stuffy, and George, who was of course uncannily like Fred, could be a bit more mean spirited than his younger (by 3 min) twin. As for Ron, in this case he wouldn't be any help, because he had despised Draco worse than anyone else.  
  
"Ginny?" Fred asked his little sister again gently. When she still didn't respond he got up from his brooding chair and walked to her. The moment he opened his arms she ran into them, and he rocked her gently, as he had done when she was five and her Jobberknoll died. (It was quite possible that the screaming had scared Ginny more than the demise saddened her.) They stood like that a moment, until finally Ginny became strangely and suddenly calm. When she looked up, her brown eyes, though heavy with sadness, were already beginning to lose their red tinge.  
  
"Better?" Fred asked her, the concern in his voice and sympathetic smile on his face contradicting the unfeeling ice that glazed his blue eyes.  
  
Ginny flopped down in an armchair. "Hmmph." Mummered Ginny.  
  
"Well, would you like to clue your dear, oblivious brother in on what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny looked at him, debating.  
  
"I could hex it for you." Offered Fred. "Or if the problem is a person Geor-I mean I need someone to test my new trick on. This one's a book, that can transfigure itself into whatever you want to read. Then you open it, and SNAP!" he snapped his fingers. "The book jumps out of your hands and closes on your nose."  
  
Ginny cracked the smallest possible smile as she imagined Draco running around Hogwarts with Hogwarts, A History clamped on his nose, with Hermione chasing after him whopping him on the head with her wand.  
  
Fred sat back down in a chair across from Ginny's. "So what is it?" he asked worriedly. "Ron's alright isn't he? And Harry?" Ginny nodded slowly. "Then…Draco?" Ginny's sad face tightened noticeably. "It's over then?" Fred asked softly.  
  
Ginny sighed, and Fred sat in a kind of stupor. He was sure it was his brotherly duty to say something…to do something. Something besides pinching off Draco's nose, or feeding him a Ferret fry and making a crack about how he had always been a rat. But it's hard to save a swimmer when you yourself are drowning, and Fred knew better than to insult Draco. After all, his sister had a mean uppercut. And she hadn't made any smart comments last week when she had found him down by the lake…  
  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Fred had just finished his first assignment for Dumbledore, checking the grounds for any dark magic leaks. He had found a small one, but it was so tiny it could not be closed, only monitored closely by nearly every adult in the castle, from Dobby the house elf, to Dumbledore, to The Bloody Baron. Now he walked tiredly back toward his room, where he intended to work on some inventory sheets for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and then maybe take his long term girlfriend Angelina out to the Three Broomsticks for a quick dinner date. As he climbed the loooooooong winding staircase that would lead him to his dormitory, an owl swooped in a small window and landed on his shoulder. The animal was very official looking and wonderfully handsome. It had dark gray feathers, which turned white quite suddenly at the tips. Around its neck was a hand engraved ruby collar. Fred eagerly pulled the parchment from the owls leg and read.  
  
Enchanted Escapades Inc.  
  
To- Mr. Fredrick S. Weasley  
  
From- Monroe Kneebaggs , CEO  
  
IE- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
  
Fred,  
  
Here at EEI we have been reviewing you request to open a formal Joke shop in Hogsmeade. The model pranks you sent in for approval were very creative and humorous, and the whole office particularly enjoyed the Shrieking Sugar Sweet. Given these considerations, I would like to extend a hearty welcome toward you and George. Congratulations on becoming part of the Joke Shop Genre. The JSG will see that a store front is open for your business by the beginning of this fiscal year. (a/n I think that is Oct.) WWW stock will be available to purchase by next week on the Dragon Street Stock Exchange.  
  
-Mo  
  
  
  
"All right!" cheered Fred, forgetting for a moment that he was standing in the middle of a stairway in Hogwarts. "I've gotta tell George."  
  
And he ran madly the rest of the way upstairs and threw open the dormitory door. There he stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes, praying that what he was seeing was only a dream. But when he opened his eyes it was still true. Sitting on the couch closest to the currently empty fire place, holding hands, were George and Angelina. Right now they were looking at Fred with horrified and guilty expressions, but when the door had opened they had been kissing so desperately they were nearly on top of each other. Fred felt the parchment slip from his limp fingers, but he wasn't worried about that piece of paper. At the moment he felt sure his knees were going to give out on him. He turned quickly from the scene and walked as calmly as he could from the scene.  
  
When he had left George squeezed Angelina's hand and got up and picked up the letter Fred had dropped with trembling hands. He could feel every ounce of shock, anger, and regret his brother was feeling. He knew just how lost he felt. He would have even if they hadn't been twins. It was all evident on his face. He returned to the couch with a torn expression. "We got in." He told the girl quietly.  
  
Fred felt the sun pound around him, causing sweat to pop out on his forehead after only a few moments. The Hogwarts grounds were beautiful, and an unnatural heat haze made the landscaping shimmer...magically. The heat was dizzying however, and Fred could feel the environment pounding around him almost as if he was spinning.  
  
And that was how Ginny had found him, an hour later. Sitting on the lake shore, lost in thought, his whole aura covered with a sort of iciness, as if he was trying to protect himself from everything. She seemed to know what had happened, and sat quietly with him until dusk, when he found his knees would work after all. George had tried to talk to him later, but Fred had ignored his attempts. He didn't want to hear how sorry they were, or how feelings were just things that couldn't be controlled. He knew that, and Merlin be boiled if it mattered!  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~  
  
That was a week ago. Fred and George hadn't spoken since. It was a strange and unsettling experience for the both of them, before now, even when they had fought there had been a certain comroadery between the two.  
  
Ginny looked at him knowingly. "You can't avoid them forever you know. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep hiding everything."  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be comforting you." Fred reminded her dryly.  
  
She seemed to ignore him. "Go talk to him Fred."  
  
He looked at her, and she smiled, her smile a bit more real this time. "It makes me feel better to focus on your problems. Helping someone sorta helps me forget my problems."  
  
Fred nodded slightly. "Alright Gin, I'll think about talking to him. –Tomorrow though. This is your night. Get your cloak, we'll go to the Three Broomsticks and you can tell me about what happened between you and Draco.  
  
A few moments later two red haired Weasley's were making their way toward Hogsmeade in the twilight, each feeling comforted by the presence of their sibling.  
  
A\n- Ok, you have chapter two. I like it, but that means nothing. Comment, Compliment, Complain, I don't care, its three in the AM and I am tired. 


	3. Foggy Days When all Became Clear

Chapter 3  
  
Foggy days when all became clear.  
  
Disclaimer-Since (the marvelous) JK Rowling has not given me the Harry Potter characters since the last time I updated, I still do not own them.  
  
The next day, Fred Weasley was again sitting in his dormitory, much as he had been when Ginny had run in the day before. The two of them had talked briefly at breakfast, and he was pleased to have noticed his little sister seemed a lot happier than she had the day before. True, she seemed unable to look at the Slytherin table, but as the Slytherins were a fairly ugly lot anyway, he felt sure she would be OK. He himself had yet been able to look at George and Angelina, and quite frankly after only a day she seemed to be handling reality better than he was. With these thoughts, he decided it was time to talk to George. Angelina was out shopping with her old friends from the Quidditch team, there was no chance of her and George being.in the middle.of something. Fred tried to push back this thought, but, unbidden, thoughts and images of things they could be in the middle of pressed in around him, making the winding staircase he was climbing seem darker and narrower than it actually was. None to soon he found himself at his brother's open door, where George was laying uncomfortably back on his bed, either a) testing a Porcupine Pillowcase, or b) waiting on his brother. "G'Morning." Fred managed after a moment. "Hullo" George returned, his unusually serious voice mirroring his twins solemn tone. He sat up. "Look, Fred, man I'm sorry OK?" He looked at his brother with ever so slightly pleading eyes, and was shocked at how frozen the mirroring eyes were. "But I guess sorry doesn't really help does it." He stated glumly. "Not much else you can say is there?" Fred asked coldly. George looked at him, not sure, for perhaps the first time in his life, where his twin brother was headed. "George do you know what I've been through for the past week? Dumbledore says my work's gone down, I've been getting lost in a school that I've known my way around for over seven years now, and some people have the nerve to tell me what a cute couple you and 'Lina make." He paused and took a deep breath. "How could you two possibly make a cuter couple than. she and I did? We bloody look just a like."  
  
George kept silent, so Fred continued. "So on what I figured would be the best day of my life, I lose my fi- girlfriend to my brother and my brother to my girlfriend." This time George spoke. "You almost said Fiancée, didn't you?" he asked quietly. Fred took a small blue box from his robes and tossed it down at George's feet. "She's not a Fiancée until she says yes George. Obviously, she didn't. Make you could get some use out of that." He turned from the doorway and made his way back down to the armchair that was becoming his home. "Fred!" yelled George. "What do you want me to do breakup with her?" He yelled as he thundered down the stairs after Fred. Fred turned around. "I don't know anymore." He whispered in a very un-Fredlike voice. "Well, we're getting a joke shop soon according to ol' Mo Kneebaggs. Perhaps you'd like to see the new tricks I've come up with?" He held up a list of scribbles that reached well past his ankles, and then held out his hand, and Fred looked at it as if it were a blast-ended skrewt. "I'm not asking you to forgive me now." George reminded him. "I'm asking you to consider it one day." Fred nodded, shook his brother's hand, and was proceeding to tell his brother about the biting book, when Ginny's voice interrupted him. "Awww.are my big brothers going to hug?" she teased, although her voice was serious. "What's the matter Gin?" asked Fred "Well.I know this shouldn't bother me.but Crabbe came up to me a few minutes ago." "That's enough to upset anyone." Agreed Fred, and although his face was straight, his voice was a lot more Fredish than it had been in the past week. George chuckled slightly, but both sets of eyes were on their sister. "And he told me Draco was missing.Well, his actually words were 'Goyle no see Draco, me either, no Malfoy', but I think that's what he meant." "How did those idiots make it this far in the Wizarding World?" pondered George. "No brains, certainly no beauty.I knew money was important but seriously." "And I was wondering if you two could find him please.because." she paled. "I have a really bad feeling about this." "Sure Gin." Said Fred. "You go see what the wonder trio is up to Ok?" George added. (A\N let's assume George knows about the breakup.) Ginny nodded, and headed back toward the Gryfindor dormitory. Fred and George looked at each other. "Where do you think he could be?" Fred asked George, trying to ignore the fact that this was Draco Malfoy they were worrying over. George shrugged. "I don't know, but he seemed pretty upset this morning. If I didn't know better I'd say he regretted this more than Ginny." "That's impossible! He broke up with her!" "I know that, but I'm telling you the guy was bummed." "The Lake then. We'll start at the Lake." A few moments later, George and Fred Weasley were slowly making there way around the lake, hindered by a heavy fog. "That's it!" George declared. "We'll never find him! Ferret boy would blend right in in this weather!" "Hang on a sec." Fred told him as he felt something crinkle under his shoe. "Look it's a letter to Malfoy!" The two of them read it quickly, and all was quite for a moment as they realized it's meaning. "Lucius made Draco breakup with Ginny?" asked George incredously. "I don't get it." "What's there to get?" Fred asked him. He looked at George seriously. "Does Malfoy seem the type to handle taking orders very well?" he asked him preoccupied, already changing his course. "What are you getting at?" George asked him, lost for a second time that day. "I mean, in my opinion, Draco seems the type who would be so disgusted at himself for giving into his father that." George stared at him. "he might have offed himself?" "It's just a thought." Fred replied, would be calm. "But how? Draco hates Muggles. No Malfoy would 'resort' to muggle methods." "True." Fred replied, quickening his step, and attempting to see through the fog, which was dulling even the bright red of the Weasley hair. George also strained his eyes through the fog, trying to keep up with Fred. " So that just leaves magic, and there is no type of Light magic that would allow a hormonal 16 yearold boy to kill himself." "No," agreed Fred, "No light magic." "But no dark magic can be cast on Hogwarts grounds. They've got sensors!" Fred had now found the area of the grounds he was looking for, and was now running flat out toward the edge of Hogwarts Property. "There's a break in those." He yelled back toward George. "I found it.about a week ago. Meant to tell Dumbledore, cause it was awful small, thought he could put a watch on it. You know, all the adults in the castle." he broke off. He could see the spot clearly now, but with all the fog he couldn't tell if there was a silver haired boy lying there. "But?" George yelled. "Well, like I said, I haven't exactly been myself lately." They were now almost on top of the spot, and suddenly both young men stopped. As they had feared, hanging in a strange hammock like contraption, was a limp and barely breathing Draco Malfoy. They ran up to the strange contraption, and George attempted to lift Draco out of it, but the moment he touched the rope his vision clouded and an excruciating pain ran up his arm from his hand, as if his veins were both on fire and filling with ice at the same time. Fred watched in shock as his brother withered in pain, crying out. The last time he had seen anything like this had been in his sixth year, when "Professor Moody" had taught them the Unforgivable Curses. But what was the counter for the Cruacius curse? Fred looked around and saw what he assumed was Malfoy's wand and raised it slightly. Though the hammock did not disappear, it appeared to have lost much of its power, as George was able to drop his hand (now a crimson red color) and Draco uttered a small sigh. "And I thought we were through with the hospital wing. Murmured George wincing as the brothers and a floating limp form made there was as quickly as possible through the fog and back up to the castle  
  
A\N-And there is Chapter 3\6. We've reached the halfway mark. Sorry if F\G seem a little OOC, they'll act more like themselves later. Review and tell me what you think, I'm always open for suggestions. Also, for any R\Hr\H shippers check out my story Borrowed Hearts, where you get to choose who Hermione ends up with. For more D\G adventures, try "Whatever you want." Lastly, everyone please check out Angel (who can be found in my favorite author section.) Her original novel "The Musketeers" is very enjoyable. Hope you've enjoyed yourself, see you next chapter Much Love, CR 


	4. A Weather Phenomena

Chapter 4  
  
A Weather Phenomena (Subtitles- An Icy Summertime Mixture or CatalinaRose is running out of goofy weather reports.)  
  
Disclaimer ( that pretty much sums it up right there.  
  
A\Ns-Yes, its chapter 4\of It Depends on the Weather. Technically, I was gonna update my other stories, and possibly write a new poem before I updated this again, but I got lots of reviews (does Happy Lots of Reviews Dance) asking for an update, so here I am, a full two weeks ahead of schedule. Thank yous, Kudos, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to those of you who reviewed. I will be more than happy to send owls to anyone who wants to know when I update, but you gotta leave your email addresses! (Grins N Giggles) For any of you still reading this, here "CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So?" Fred asked Madame Promfrey impatiently as she cast a spell on Draco that monitored his heart beat. "Mr. Weasley!" muttered Madame Promfrey her voice impatient, and very obviously distracted. "Why are you still here? I am attempting.to save a students life!" She bustled quickly off to her storing cabinet to get a heart strengthening potion for Draco. George came out from behind a curtain, his hand wrapped up quite well by Susan Bones, who was apprenticing under Madame Promfrey. Fred looked at him. "Did you hear her say anything about Malfoy?" George shook his head. "No more than you did. I tried to ask her, but she told me quite sharply that now was not the time for questions. I was hoping it wasn't that serious." "I better go get Gin." Fred said slowly, feeling a certain dread at how he knew his sister would react. "I need to go see Ang-" George began, stopping himself quickly at the reflexive look on Fred's face. "I mean, I need to go.to the bathroom." "Yea." Fred agreed listlessly. For a while there, talking about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and then in the anticipation and dread of the search for Draco, things had seemed back to normal between the two brothers. But now, at the very almost mention of Angelina's name, the betrayal and misery that had been hovering around Fred for over a week returned. The boy swallowed hard. His last thoughts on the matter of his brother occurred as he slowly climbed the stairs to the Gryfindor tower. It had felt good to forget, even for that short amount of time. Perhaps one day he would be able to think about 'Lina without a heavy heart. Perhaps one day he would even be over the whole ordeal. Fred knew that right now this was just talk, a distraction and not a real occurrence. But until that day, he told himself, I have to forgive him-them, both anyway. These were the words to his mother.to his brothers.himself.and Ginny. As difficult as it was not to think about his problem, he then pushed it out of his mind. The major trouble of now lay in the hearts of a dying boy and a hurt yet currently blissfully oblivious girl. George found Angelina in the dormitory, talking to Katie Bell, six large green shopping bags between them. He walked over to the two of them and quickly explained the dire situation, both pairs of eyes growing steadily bigger with the details. "Oh poor Draco!" exclaimed Angelina. "And Poor you and Poor Ginny!!" She looked tearful, and lightly kissed the bandage on his hand. She then grabbed at her purse. "Your going back down there aren't you? I'll go with you. Those poor kids!" George held out a hand to stop her. "No 'Lina I don't think that's a good idea." He said slowly. "Why on earth not?" Demanded Angelina George, having kissed her cheek, was already headed back out the door. "Several reasons." He called back. "Madame P. is already going postal over the no visitor thing. There's nothing you can do there right now. And.Fred's down there." Angelina sank back down on the couch. "Still having a hard time is he?" she asked softly. "Alright. I'll stay here with Katie. My love to Draco and Gin." George nodded, and was out the door, and Angelina turned to Katie, very teary. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about me.during all of this..." she sniffed. "But it's so.hard." Katie listened, her eyes concerned. "I mean, I could never -never regret.choosing George." Her eyes, though still teary, lit up ever so slightly just mentioning his name. "But Fred is very very dear, and I truly thought that we cared for each other and could never hurt one another. I NEVER WANTED TO HURT HIM." The tears spilled over in earnest this time and she paused for a moment before continuing, tears still coursing down her cheeks. "But I love George, Katie. So much that it hurts sometimes, and makes me dizzy." She began to sob into her friends shoulder. "I'm a horrible terrible person and I don't deserve either of them." She cried. Katie quickly masked her own feelings and switched into concerned friend mode. "You are not a horrible person 'Lina. You're human. Fred understands that, even though it hurts right now. And every thing will work out I promise." Angelina gave her friend a hug. "You and Fred should hook up." She said with a small smile. "Your both too sweet for words." For a split moment, all of Katie's feelings were evident on her face, but quickly masked before Angelina could read them. Katie laughed softly. "You know he want be ready for that for a long time." She paused thoughtfully. "And he'll never be ready for me." A long moment went by. "Do you think Draco will be alright Katie?" "Sure he will be." Fred found Ginny in the Gryfindor Common Room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, playing Exploding Snap. "Ginny?" "Fred!" She looked up at his face and the color slowly began to ebb from hers. He sat down at her feet and took both her hands, partly to comfort her, partly to hold her down if need be. "Gin.George and I.we found Malfoy." He stopped, unsure of how to explain the particulars to her, and then decided to let Malfoy do that, if.no, when he could. He picked back up, his voice growing more and more regretful. "Ginny he tried to.kill himself." Ginny sat suddenly stark straight, her face gray. "Suicide." she whispered in a voice devoid of emotion, making no attempt to move. Fred attempted to give her a hug, but she would have none of it. "He's in the hospital wing." Said Fred finally. "You want me to take you down there?" Ginny shook her head slightly. "Excuse me." She said finally, attempting to get up, "I think I'm going to be sick." She swallowed convulsively. Fred gripped her hands more tightly. "No you aren't." he told her soothingly. "Now go wash your face and come down to the hospital wing." "Ok." She replied woodenly. She climbed the stairs toward the dormitory, and Fred turned back towards Ron, Harry and Hermione, who were starring at him, aghast at what they had heard. "Make sure she comes will you?" He asked them as he went back out the common room door.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Ginny walked the passageways down to the hospital wing, he knees shaking slightly. Both Fred and George were sitting around a bed at the far end, talking in quiet voices. Madame Promfrey, though she had to wait a good hour more before she could do anything else for the young victim, continued to give the intruders sharp disapproving looks. It was then that Ginny got close enough to see Draco. He was lying there, on sheets that were as white as his face (with the exception of his cheeks, which were a crimson feverish color.) taking breaths that were so faint they could not be measured without the help of the strange object Madame Promfrey had hooked up to him. He looked smaller than normal, unusually young, and very frail, hardly the image of the boy who had broken her heart only a day before. Indeed, Draco looked so.well.dead.that something inside of Ginny snapped. She finished her trek to the far end of the hospital room at a run, rage, passion and grief burning in her brown eyes. Upon reaching his bedside, she flung herself on top of him and began to hit at him. "I hate you!" she cried, "you're nothing but a coward. A stupid coward! Sui- " She cut off her last sentence, the tears coming at a rush. "I hate you!" Fred had sat in shock for a few seconds at his sister's sudden outburst. It had already been established that Ginny tended to 'feel' things, even more strongly than the average person, but an outburst of this magnitude was very unlike her. The moment he reclaimed his wits he pulled her off the prone boy, her arms still hitting out at air. For a moment, this attack had not seemed to affect Draco, for good or for ill. He lay there, just like always. Ginny clung to Fred, afraid, sobbing into his robes. "I hate him. I hate him." She whimpered.  
  
"He's awful." Fred told her "A bloody git." Agreed George, coming over and laying a hand on his sisters shoulder. "Insufferable." "And ugly too." Ginny's tears continued. "I love him." "I know." Fred whispered. "Do you think Madam Promfrey.will be.able to save him?" Ginny choked out. "Hell yes." Said George, stronger than he felt. "Of course." Fred told her. And that was when it happened. A soft beeping noise filled the room, growing steadily louder. And Ginny didn't need to hear everyone else in the wing fall silent, or feel Fred and George tense up, or see Madame Promfrey run out of her office to know what had happened. Draco's heart had stopped. (A\N- And I thought, why not end it here.but I was afraid, so I continue on.) Madame Promfrey, skilled MediWitch that she was, magiced the curtain around Draco closed, with out missing a beat. The three Weasleys sat outside it, with bated breath. Occasionally Ginny whimpered, but that was the only sound besides the beeping. Every second it continued built up on their minds. Ginny felt sure that if something didn't happen right that second she was going to spontaneously combust. That was when the beeping suddenly ceased, and Madame Promfrey came back out, looking slightly triumphant. " I think he's going to make it. We won't know until tomorrow of course, but," she smiled reassuringly at the three teens. "Things are looking up." Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was still lost in his own little world of agony, darkness and confusion. ~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back~*~**~*~~*  
  
He had gone out to the grounds after breakfast, to the break he knew existed, (his father had put it there after all) knowing what he was going to do. Being pushed around by his father had driven him there, but the way Ginny looked at breakfast had been the last straw. It took him only moments to cast the spell, "Cruacius kcommah" This spell was an old and (obviously) deadly form of the Cruacius curse. It was twice as painful, but had not been given the title of "unforgivable." Because it lacked the title, it had been popular for a while during Voldemort's reign of Terror, but died out almost completely b\c it had a tendency to kill both the caster and the receiver, and could not be used to find out information. Draco stood looking at the hammock for a moment, thinking of Ginny, and of how he would never have his own life, because he would never be out from under his father's (and therefore the Dark Lord's) thumb. Then he dove into the hammock. The result was immediate, the pain immeasurable. It was as if Draco had suddenly been sliced open, and then thrown into Molten lava. He moaned, but did not know it. Tears streamed down his cheeks but he could not feel them. Then the world went black, but the pain only grew stronger. The fire was now joined with ice, but not to give relief. It was a sharp ice, biting at him, icicles forcing there was down through his veins, stabbing at his heart. He screamed, but there was no one around to hear him. He'd spend another hour like this before George and Fred found him. 60 more minutes before they'd banish the Cruacius part of the curse, and allow him to slip into blessed oblivion. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~* And now Draco was slowly coming back. Most of the fire had left him, leaving him with a low-grade fever only, but the ice was still there, and though it was slowly beginning to ebb, it was still plenty painful. He felt a tight pressure on his hand, and was surprised to find that instead of adding to the pain, it continued to push it away. Though he still could not see, he knew without a doubt that it was Ginny. Maybe, just maybe, something would work out for him after all.  
  
A\N---and that's the end of chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. It's come to my attention this thing isn't formatting right, so I hope you guys can read this. Please read and review and let me know what you think! (I didn't leave anything out did I?) See you in two weeks. (Cough) Plugs-If you want more Draco\Ginny, check out Whatever you Want More of a R\Hr or H\Hr person? Try Borrowed Hearts. (Both can be found on my page ( ) For something different, try the original novel, "The Musketeers" by angel, who can be found in my fav. Authors.  
  
Much Love and MORE!  
  
~CR~ 


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying my fics, Borrowed Hearts, It Depends on the Weather and Whatever you want. I am gonna update as soon as I can, cause I got new chapters almost done. but my dad has stolen my story disk, so no promises. Also, school is starting in a few weeks, so updates will slow a bit. If anyone wants to help with any of the stories do let me know, cause I want to get the updates up as soon as I can. If you have any questions, comments, complaints etc. Don't hesitate to review, or email me at Bookangel86@triad.rr.com.  
  
Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeers, CatalinaRose 


	6. When it Rains it Pours

A\N—Ok, Not only have I gotten my disk back, I've finished my summer HW (with 5 days left thank you very much) gotten _two_ new disks, and turned 16. I am indeed multitalented. Ummm…I have nothing left to say. If you know anything funny email me, I need a laugh.

Chapter 5

When it rains, it pours

Disclaimer- There have been four other chapters before this one. Has any one of them led you to believe that I own Harry Potter?

Almost two days had passed since Draco Malfoy had been admitted to the hospital wing, but although Madame Promfrey was able to assure his visitors that he was no longer in any pain, and would continue to recover throughout the next two weeks, he had yet to actually "wake up." Ginny could be found in the infirmary on most days between and after classes, and Fred, George or Angelina often joined her. Ron Harry and Hermione had even shown up several times, which had at first worried Ginny more than it had comforted her.

"Miss Weasley?" The voice of Madame Promfrey made Ginny jump out of the chair she had pulled up to Draco's bedside.

"Yes'm?"

"It's nearly midnight Miss Weasley. I normally don't allow visitors this late."

"Yes Madame Promfrey." Ginny replied reluctantly, gathering up the small amount of things she had brought with her from Transfiguration.

The Mediwitch, satisfied Ginny was leaving went into her store room to gather the nights last rounds of potions, and make sure she had everything she needed for the night watch.

As Ginny was walking away from the bed she heard a small noise. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy, sitting up slightly, and looking at her through one lazy gray eye.

"Draco!" She cried out in relief.

A strange distressed look crossed Draco's face, full of conflicting emotions. He looked so miserable for a moment that Ginny debated on calling the nurse. He seemed to shake it off however, and his gaze grew more piercing. 

"Why are you here Gi- Weasel?" He said finally, his voice starting out in a whisper and growing to a sneer. 

"I-I-I-…" faltered Ginny.

"Did I not tell you to just go away and not asked why?" His drawling voice had taken on a more menacing tone.

"You told me a lot of things Malfoy." Ginny sighed finally.

Draco stared at her for a moment, then continued. "As much as I appreciate your concern Weasel, if you would kindly leave? And actually STAY AWAY THIS TIME." He fell back involuntarily on his pillows, drained from sitting up, yelling, and something much more painful.

Despite the fact that Draco had just reopened a still new wound, Ginny had to forcibly hold herself back from helping him up. Not knowing what else to do, she picked up her stuff and walked out the door. She was getting tired of this emotional roller coaster.

As Ginny left, a much taller, and older figure swept in.

Before the new arrival could even open his mouth to speak to Draco, Madame Promfrey reappeared. "Headmaster! This really is quite ridiculous. It's past midnight! If you would please leave…"

Dumbledore shook his head. "This won't take long Poppy."

Madame Promfrey sighed in defeat. "Where have I heard that before."

"Professor?" Draco whispered (a\n in as drawling a whisper as he could manage of course.) 

"Mr. Malfoy." Nodded Dumbledore. "I am glad to see you awake and alive. As I'm sure your peers are as well. Indeed, Miss Weasley has rarely left your side. And Misters Crabbe and Goyle came in as well. Though, between the two of us I think they were looking for the Great Hall."

Draco smiled slightly. "They wouldn't even realize I was in here professor."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You would be surprised at the line of well wishers you have received Mr. Malfoy. Which brings me to the matter at hand."

"Professor, I really don't wish to discuss this. I'm feeling rather tired." 

"Mr. Malfoy, Ginny Weasley has been sitting by you for nearly two days straight. Would you care to tell me why you continuously send her away?"

No. Thought Draco, but he opened his mouth and spoke anyway, his normal drawl back in place, despite his shamed look. "Which reasons would you like Professor? I'm a bloody coward. Malfoy's don't try to kill themselves. That's not something I can just ignore. And of course no one else would either. They'll look at me as the poor little Malfoy who needs to be watched all the time and is dangerously depressed. Malfoy's aren't the only people who don't _forget and forgive_"

"You have been given a second chance for a reason Mr. Malfoy. People survive curses for a reason. Do not forget the past, or try to down grade your pain. Simply look to the future. And happiness."

"And 'happiness'. Were exactly does one look for happiness?" 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Happiness is found in different places of course. But One could start with Ginny Weasley."

Draco looked at Dumbledore, disappointed in his wisdom. "I can't have that sir. You should know it. My father has plans for me. Plans that I can not escape. Plans that could hurt—the people I lo—I mean my—frie—well, just plans that could hurt. Everyone. Even me. He said to get rid of Ginny, there's nothing else to do."

Dumbledore's face grew serious again, though his eyes still sparkled. "Mr. Malfoy, were you aware it is impossible to become a Deatheater without a desire to fulfill that position? You are your own person Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked at him in shock. This was not anything he had ever considered before. "My father has more than being a death eater in mind for me Professor Dumbledore. And believe me, its nothing I have a choice in." Despite his words, his voice was more hopeful.

"I did not say that being One's own person was easy Draco. I do not claim it is painless, and I can promise there is hurt. But you do not need to bow to anyone. You are not controlled, not by Voldemort, and not by your father. Your life is yours, and do remember that if ever again you should think of ending it."

"I won't Professor."

"Well, that is good to hear. Smile boy, you're alive, and you'll be out of here in a few days. Unlike me, who must skid addle now, for Poppy is coming back."

And with that, Dumbledore left the Hospital wing, and Madame Promfrey promptly gave Draco a sleep inducing potion and then quickly blew out the light and scurried into her adjacent room, making sure to cast her monitoring spell around the ward.

Three more days had passed .since Draco had first regained consciousness, and Ginny had taken his advice and stayed away from the hospital wing. She had done other things, as everyone suggested, to get her mind off of Draco. She went to watch the Quidditch practices, had gotten Ron to teach her how to play chess, borrowed several long books from Hermione, and even helped Neville with his potions homework. She kept up with the going ons in the Hospital Wing by sending Fred, George and Angelina (or sometimes Harry, Ron and Hermione) up to the infirmary only once a day to check on his progress, which remained the same, alert yet weak. On this particular day, she was staring out the window as she finished her Transfiguration homework and carefully placed her supplies back in her bag for the next day. Although it was not yet late, the sky was dark, mostly black, but purple and greenish clouds swirled crazily around the sky, propelled by gale force winds. Lighting lit up the crazy sky, and the rain pounded against the window sill, running down the windowpane like tears or busy little clear bugs, leaving trails behind them. 

"The problem." Ginny thought dully, "with the end of the world, is not so much that the world stops, but comes in the fact that the world keeps going despite everything." A moment passed, the silence broken only by a savage rumble of thunder.

Suddenly Ginny began to rifle madly through her back. "Bugger! I left my wand in the Quidditch stands." Lightening forked across the sky again. Ginny sighed, and hurried down to the Great Hall, and started out the door. 

Halfway down the steps, she gasped. Coming across the grounds toward her, nearly hidden in the heavy down pour, yet illuminated against the sky with each flash of lightening, was one pale haired boy, soaking wet and now coming at her at a run. She to began to run, and they met together in the down pour, reflexively pressed against each other against the storm. 

"Draco!" Ginny gasped. "Shouldn't you be resting or something?" 

Draco shrugged, and smirked surprisingly good naturedly. "I got out of the Hospital Wing. I've just got to go to bed early, or something silly like that. Anyway, I had to talk to you."

Ginny looked at him, automatically concerned, but then grinned slightly. "Draco Malfoy, is that my wand in your pocket or our you just happy to see me?" 

Draco laughed, unflustered. "Actually it's your wand. I found it in the Quidditch Pitch."

Thunder rumbled, reminding the couple that they were outside in the middle of the storm that ate Hogwarts. Ginny shivered. She was about to pull Draco inside when his mouth covered her own. It was a simple kiss, innocent, lasting only a few seconds, but seemingly going on forever, and both Ginny and Draco forgot once again about the torrent around them. They kissed, surrounded by a curtain of rain, and both of them knew that everything was going to work out after all.

A\N—So, there we have chapter 5. I'm trying to work on the formatting, let me know if it's working. Next chapter, (LAST CHAPTER) more Weasley twins So… Read and Review and let me know if there are any details that I am leaving out or are confusing. I love praise, but flames are welcome cause Draco and Ginny need to dry off.


	7. The End

A\N--  And here it is, the last chapter of IDOTW.  If you have enjoyed this story, and I desperately hope you have, check out my other stuff, I could use some help. (also, I edited chapter 5 a bit…so if anything doesn't make sense you may want to go  back and read it) Email me.  

Disclaimer—If I owned Harry Potter, I would be spending more time on my story, and less time trying to think up a way to tell you I don't own Harry Potter 

Chapter 6

The End

(how dull)

            Fred passed a soaking wet Draco and Ginny coming in the castle as he went out, headed for the protection breech for his turn guarding for the last time.  Dumbledore had wizards from the Department of Ministries coming early in the morning.  Fred was a bit perturbed at the fact that the DoM was coming, it made this whole thing seem even bigger than it already did.  Fred lifted one hand in greeting as Draco and Ginny walked by, presumably toward the library.  Neither one responded, but it didn't both him that much.  Their heads were bent close together in whispers as they walked, and though Ginny's whole expression was very serious she was still glowing exuberantly.  Fred smiled.

            A few moments later he was standing out  in the corner of Hogwarts grounds, bent against the ravishing wind and rain, staring up at the lightening ridden sky, the illumination making it eerily green.  

            "It's a wild night."  Fred mummered out loud.  Thunder answered him, rumbling over the grounds and seeming to vibrate through the young man.

            Suddenly something soft and feathery ran into his head.

            "What the h-"

            "It was Mo Kneebaggs' owl, looking a lot less official than it had the last time Fred had seen it.  It's feathers were ruffled on one side, it was obviously having trouble navigating in this storm, and the poor beast looked very annoyed that his owner had dared to send him out in such weather.  The parchment he carried was just as ornate as before however, if wet.  Fred muttered a water repelling charm and quickly began to read it.

To- Mr. Fredrick S. Weasley

From- Hogsmeade Store Front Proprietors

IE- The Official Opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

       Mr.  Weasley,

              We are pleased to announce that you have been awarded a store front (a\n)  remember, before he was just being told he was getting one.  We look forward to seeing you at the official opening on October 1.  

            Fred stared at the piece of paper he was holding.  October 1.  On October 1 he and George were going to be working at their own joke shop.  After all these years.  October 1…October 1 was…October 1 was…two days from now.  That meant that tomorrow was Fred and George's

            "Last day at Hogwarts."  Fred spoke his last thought out loud.  "For real this time."

            "That is correct Mr. Weasley."  Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere.

            "Professor?"  Fred asked, astonished.

            "Mr. Weasley."  Repeated Dumbledore.  "Indeed, our hallowed halls will not be the same with out you and your brother.  I have already written out my letters of recommendation, and I will be sure to stop by soon, and get some of your pranks."  His beard shook with laughter.  "Wouldn't want the students to have all the fun would be?"

            "Ummmm…no sir."  Fred replied, wondering just how much he didn't know about the Headmaster.  

            "Well, do go tell your brother.  I will take over."

            And the old man was still chuckling pleasantly as Fred Weasley ran back to the Castle, busting with excitement.

            "That's not all you had to tell me was it?"  Ginny asked Draco fearfully.  The boy had told her a lot of things that had happened during their brief breakup, including some things about Lucius Malfoy's letter, but he was very obviously still holding something back. 

            "Well, no."  Admitted Draco quite bluntly

            "Well…go ahead.  Finish."

            "OK.  Well, I told you my Father sent me that note…"

            "About you breaking up with me.  Yes."

            "Yes, that's the one.  And he mentioned consequences...and Halloween."

            "Yes Draco."  Ginny's voice was getting a bit tighter.  "We covered that too."

            "What did you think he was talking about Ginny?"

            She searched his eyes, looking, perhaps for a joke, or even just a point to this seeming madness.

            "I figured…" her voice was more timid, not scared of him of course, just unsure of her speech.  "That on Halloween you were to be made a death eater.  And if you didn't comply to that…the consequences would be…death."

            "How simple that sounds."  Said Draco.  Ginny knew it wasn't so much that he was trying to be mean as it was that he was just Draco.  "Things are never that simple Gin."

            "Good Point.  But enough guessing games.  You're scaring me."

            He reached across the reference table in the library that they were sitting in and took her hand.  "I'm sorry."  His voice was softer.  "The consequences were for you Gin.  He was gonna hurt you.  Kill you."

She gasped.

 " Don't be scared, they can't be carried out now.  Not with Dumbledore getting the DoM on his protection committee."

Ginny nodded.

"Pott-Harry  told you about what happened to him fourth year right?"

Ginny nodded again.  "Eventually.  It was hard for him though."

"You might say I heard about it from the other end.  But the point is, you know that Peter Petigrew had to make a blood sacrifice to bring The Dark Lord back to life."  This time he didn't wait for her nod. "It wasn't enough Ginny. There's another sacrifice.  Every year."

Ginny sputtered in revoltion.  "But…But…-that's….-the Bible- says…-Mum said-"

"Oh Gin do you really think Voldemort reads the Bible a whole lot?  And I hate to tell you this but your Mother's opinion doesn't matter here."

Ginny had a feeling of dread nearly overwhelm her.  "So there's a sacrifice on Halloween?"  She whispered, dreading what was coming.

Draco's hands had begun to shake.  "Yes.  M-me."  His voice took on a more bitter tone, but his fear was obvious.  "My father says it's a great honor. That I should be proud.  Looking forward to helping bring the Dark Lord back to power.  Such an honor for the Malfoy line.  Course, I mentioned the Malfoy's weren't going to have a line if they wrote me off.  He wasn't to fond of me for that.  So, at last I figured, if I;m gonna die anyway, might as well not be serving the dark Lord.  And then the way you looked.  I couldn't take it."

Ginny's breath caught in her chest. She felt sick and dizzy, and looked at Draco who was still pale from the wounds he had yet to recover from, and something more as well.  There were tears gathering in his eyes, but still showing no signs of falling. "He should be in bed."  She thought desperately.  And then a sort of calm resolve filled her.   

"So you want go anywhere on Halloween.  Stay here.  With the protection barrier.  With me."

And this time she initiated the kiss.  Like the one they had shared in the rain earlier, it was innocent, filled with nothing but love, and, like Ginny, said one thing.  "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

    The next morning, Hogwarts was in a tizzy.  At least they thought they were.  It was hard to tell, as the whole castle had been filled with a deep scarlet fog that refused to disperse.  Courteously of Fred and George of course.  As the morning progressed it became clear that this was the least of the problems.  

            A large number of the student body had been turned into turtles, but no one was quite sure how the pranksters accomplished that. Moreover, the candles in Snape's dungeon were behaving strangely.  Each time he attempted to light them the fire would flare up in his face, and end up setting his greasy hair on fire.  This was not necessarily painful, but it was quite annoying to continuously have to plunge your head into a bucket to peanut butter.  Lastly, Professor Trelawny's room, including the bat eyed teacher had completely vanished.  After being assured it was only temporary, students and faculty (with the exception of Lavender and Parvati) were quiet happy about this joke.  Everyone's patience had just begun to wear thin at the end of the day however, when many loud popping noises filled the castle.

            "Misters Weasley,"  began Dumbledore. "What are you doing?"

            "Going out with a bang Sir."  Fred and George answered together.

            And Dumbledore, still laughing, returned to his office…with bright pink hair.

            "Bye you three." Fred and George told Harry, Ron and Hermione.  "Do keep us up to date on the happenings.  Might be good for a nice prank Eh?  And look after Ginny."

            "Awwwwwwwwwwww.  Are my big brother's worried about me?"  Ginny asked as she hugged the two of them.  George looked at Draco, who was standing beside her.

            "Always."

            Both Twins smiled and shook Draco's hand however.  "Do come by Mal-Draco"  George told him heartily.  "Mum'll love having an extra mouth to feed."  Fred added.  Draco nodded, adding his (some what sarcastic) sentiments.  Then Angelina and Katie entered the hall.

            "You're sure you won't come?"  George asked Angelina.  "We could use the help."

            Angelina reached up on her tip toes and kissed his nose.  "I'm sure.  I'm gonna stay here.  Katie's staying too.  It'll be nice, having a girl around on a permanent basis."

            "You will owl me though?"

            She smiled.  "Of course."  And they  kissed.

            While this was going on Fred hugged Katie goodbye, and though a spark passed across both their eyes, neither noticed.

            Finally, Fred said good bye to Angelina.

            "I'll see you 'Lina."  He whispered.

            Her eyes teared slightly.  "Of course you will."

            One quick hug, and a wish for a good rest of the year later, they were gone…  But not before every single person in that room found them self with a long purple clown nose. And laughter followed, because a persons mood and the quality of the day depends on so much more than just the weather.  Love, and Laughter, Forgiveness and Hope have to figure in.  Because the Weather can change. 

-Fin-

A\N And I have actually finished a story.  I am very happy now!  I hope you are happy too!  If you are not happy, chapter five made a pretty good ending by itself..  It didn't turn out  just like I wanted, but I think it does nicely.  If you want to discuss this further, you can email me. My friend needs a penname, any ideas?  Well, I've babbled on long enough.  See ya. 

Chocolate Frogs and Butter Beers,

CatalinaRose


	8. Authors Notes, Propositons and Thanks

Please note, it is not necessary to read this

Hey! You've (hopefully) just finished reading my first completed fanfic; It Depends on the Weather. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm considering a sequel, but I have to know if any one would like to read it. On the other hand, perhaps you yourself like this idea and would be interested in writing or helping me with a sequel. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I desperately hope you have to. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think, be it good or bad. (And certainty let me know what you think of the sequel idea. The title is "The Weather Changes" (snicker cough cough!)) Therefore, my dear readers, I will see you next time. If you like, check out one of my other stories, or the stories on my fav. Author or fav. Story page.

Chocolate Frogs and Butter Beers,

Catalina Rose

Thank yous: 

All my dear reviewers! I love you all, and I will come read your stuff if I haven't already angel, for putting up with my constantly talking about rain…during...other things… Tenacious Monkey, well, for everything its possible to thank a monkey for. 

Bye!!


End file.
